The Adventures of Kamui and Subaru
by Return From the Ashes
Summary: Kamui and Subaru embark on a huge adventure that will change their lives as we know it...literally. I suck at summaries.
1. Subaru's Issues

**The Adventures of Kamui and Subaru**

Chapter 1 – Subaru's Issues

Our story begins with CLAMP's beloved and loveable vampires, Kamui and Sub-

Subaru: Hi Watanuki!

Uh, Subaru, would you please let me finish?

Subaru: Nope! And since when did you become the narrator?

Ever since the story started!

Subaru: Really? I hadn't noticed…

O_o

Kamui: And since when are we "beloved and loveable"?

Hey, don't look at me, it was on the script they gave me!

Subaru: Oh! Who? Who? Was it Seishirou?

No Subaru! We're getting to that part! Sheesh, idiot…

Anyway, our real story begins with none other than the idiot Subaru. One day Subaru was taking a walk in the park in Kyoto when he saw a dark looking man coming toward him. All of Subaru's instincts told him to turn back, but being the idiot he was, he walked up to confront the man. As usual, he was out alone without Kamui's permission.

Subaru: Hello strange looking dude, do you sell hotdogs?

Man: Um, no, I actually came over here to ask you a few questions.

Subaru: Okie dokie!

Man: First of all, my name is Seishirou.

Subaru: Hi Seishirou! Do you sell hotdogs?

Seishirou: Um, hi, and no again. Which leads us to the next question. Do you or others consider yourself and idiot?

Subaru: Hm, I have been told that a lot, though I can't figure out what it means…

O_o

Seishirou: Yeah, ok…third question. Do you have a brother named Kamui?

Subaru: Yeah! He's cool, except when he's yelling at me for doing things wrong. But that hardly ever happens anyway. If I was smart, I'd run away right now because I'd think you were stalking me by asking all these questions, but you seem like a really nice person!

Seishirou: Riiiiiiiiiight…fourth question. Are you and Kamui vampires?

Subaru: Oh cool! You know our deepest darkest secret! Yeah, we're vampires. Hey, do you know where I can get some blood-flavored ketchup for my hotdog?

Seishirou: No Subaru! Sheesh! (Seishirou was getting very annoyed right now, so he skipped all the other questions he wanted to ask and went right to the last one.) Last question. Do you think I could have just a couple drops of your vampire blood? I need it to-

Subaru: *Gasp* I know exactly what you're trying to do!

Seishirou: *Gulp* You do?

Subaru: You can't hide the truth that…you're a vampire too!

Seishirou stares blankly at him.

Subaru: You need blood because you're hungry! Well why didn't ya just ask dude?

Subaru runs to the nearest tree, breaks off a sharp looking branch, runs back to Seishirou and cuts his wrist with it.

Seishirou: Uh, you know you could've just used your vampire claws?

Subaru: Eh, too lazy. Here, drink up!

Seishirou: Wait, one more thing. Once you give me the blood, you might hear me start yelling and having a spasm or something, so you have to run away from here as fast as you can.

Subaru: Oh, I get it. Since you haven't had blood for a really long time, it'll taste so good that you'll start yelling for joy. I know the feeling man…

Seishirou: Yeah whatever, just give me the blood!

Subaru held his wrist over Seishirou's mouth. Seishirou drank the blood.

Seishirou: Go…now!

Subaru: K man, see you around!

Then Subaru started running like a maniac all the way back to his house. While doing it he sang some girly songs on the way there.

Subaru: Man, I wonder what's up with that dude, and why haven't I seen him around here before?

Long pause.

Subaru: Well, no use pondering over it. I gotta get home before Kamui notices I'm gone!

It was then that somewhere in the depths of Subaru's mind, he realized that he had made some kind of a huge mistake.


	2. Subaru's Screwup

**The Adventures of Kamui and Subaru**

Chapter 2 – Subaru's Screw-up

Author's Note: Please note that I forgot to add Yuuko giving the twins the power to cross dimensions, so let's just say Yuuko gave them that power a long time ago for whatever reason. Also some events that happen in this story will not appear in the original version. This is a purely fan-made story with a Tokyo Revalations-ish baseline. So please don't tell me about what I did wrong, because it will NOT be the same as the original story. Just go with it.

* * *

After running for 13 and a half minutes, Subaru finally made it to his house. He almost passed out from running so much, and it didn't help that he was bleeding either. When Subaru opened the door to his house, he could barely make out Kamui sitting in a corner on his goth-looking throne/chair, whatever you wanna call it. The whole house was menacingly dark, the only lighting being several torches lit up throughout the house. The light outlined Kamui's face, which was covered with a dark shadow. Subaru closed the door as Kamui opened his eyes. They turned to slits and glowed yellow when his gaze turned to Subaru. His voice was monotone as he spoke:

You're home.

Subaru: Wow, scary entrance Kamui! And how'd it get so dark in here?

Kamui: Ugh, for the 15th time Subaru, we live in a haunted mansion! That's why everyone's afraid of us! But screw that. Where have you been?

Subaru: Oh, I just took a walk.

Kamui: That's it? You didn't do anything stupid this time? Nothing that might reveal our secret?

Subaru: Oh no, nothing like that. I just wanted to find someone who sold blood-flavored ketchup for my hotdog.

Kamui: For the last time Subaru, there is no blood-flavored ketchup!

Subaru: Well there's no blood-flavored ice cream either!

Kamui: Ugh, don't remind me.

Then Kamui noticed Subaru's wrist was bleeding.

Kamui: Hey! What happened to your wrist?

Subaru: Oh, that. I just met another vampire that needed blood.

Kamui: What!?!? Are you sure he was a vampire?

Subaru: Yeah! He said he needed my blood!

Kamui: But did he say he was a vampire?

Subaru: Well, no, but I could read his mind!

Kamui: Subaru, vampires CAN'T read minds!

Subaru: Really? I thought we could!

Kamui: No, we can't! Who was this guy?

Subaru: He said his name was Seishirou or something.

Kamui suddenly became possessed and grabbed Subaru's neck and started choking him.

Kamui: YOU GAVE YOUR BLOOD TO SEISHIROU!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Subaru: *choke*-You-*choke*-know-*choke*-him?

Kamui: Yes you idiot! He's the famous vampire hunter!!! He stalks vampires for their blood so he can travel through dimensions! He's never gotten any vampire's blood before until now! Haven't you ever heard of him?

Subaru: *choke* No!

Kamui lets go of Subaru's neck and slaps him across the face.

Kamui: I should seriously kill you for this Subaru! Thanks to you out secret's revealed and Seishirou has your blood! This has got to be your biggest screw up ever! I should kick you in the nuts for this!

Subaru: No please! Not my nuts!

Kamui: Oh, so you care more about your nuts than your blood?

Subaru: Yes.

Kamui kicks Subaru in the nuts.

Subaru: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Long pause.

Kamui: Well now that that's over, we need to escape!

Subaru: What do you mean?

Kamui: Let me make this clear for you. YOU gave out blood to a vampire killer. HE becomes a vampire. HE needs more of your blood to survive. So WE have to run away so he doesn't kill us. Get it?

Subaru: Yeah, but why do you have to run away too?

Kamui: One, because if he has vampire blood, he'll need my blood after he kills you, and two, well, let's face it – you can't survive on your own!

Subaru: Ok, let's go tell mom and dad we're leaving.

Kamui: Subaru, we don't have parents anymore. Remember they forgot to feed us so we killed them and drank their blood?

Subaru: Oh yeah, I forgot. But can't we at least say goodbye to our friends?

Kamui: What friends?

Subaru: You know, my stuffed bear Twinkles!

Kamui: Subaru, that THING doesn't count.

Subaru: Whatever, he's coming with us.

Kamui: Wonderful.

Subaru: So what else should we take with us?

Kamui: Well-

Subaru: Oh! I know! My are you smarter than a fifth grader Wii game!

Kamui: Subaru, I doubt there will even be a Wii in the other worlds!

Subaru: Too bad! I'm taking it!

Kamui: But we should only take stuff we need!

Subaru: We DO need this! It's the best game in the world! What if we go somewhere where I'll have to prove that I'm smarter than a fifth grader?

Kamui: But you're NOT smarter than a fifth grader! You're barely smarter than a kindergartener!

Subaru: Aw, is Kamui jealous?

Kamui: Of who, an idiot?

Subaru: Ugh, what is an idiot, and why does everyone keep calling me that? If it means sexy, then they're right!

Subaru striked a creepy pose while Kamui puked.

Subaru: I'm not cleanin that up!

Kamui: Never mind that. An idiot is someone who is stupid. Lame. A moron. Doesn't understand anything anyone tells them.

Subaru: ???

Kamui: Whatever, we're leaving!

Subaru: Yay! We're going on vacation!

Kamui was too mad at Subaru to reply to that; obviously he didn't understand anything that just happened. Kamui held out his hand and a portal opened up.

Subaru: Ooooooooo, pretty colors!

Kamui Shut up and get in the portal!

Subaru: Subaru Sumeragi ready to go! Haaaaaapuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!

Kamui: What was that?

Subaru: I don't know, I just suddenly got the strange urge to say that.

Kamui rolled his eyes and pushed Subaru into the portal, then Kamui himself jumped in. And so begins the long and perilous journey of the vampire twins.


	3. Celes

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, I finally got to update! Sorry it took so long, and hopefully I'll be able to keep updating at least once a week from now on if I get around to it. This is personally my favorite chapter of the story so far, so I hope you enojoy it! Also if you don't understand something, feel free to ask me about it, but if you're pretty familliar with Tsubasa then you should get it. Be sure to send me a review and keep checking for updates, cus the story's getting good! lol :D**

* * *

**The Adventures of Kamui and Subaru**

Chapter 3 – Celes

Kamui and Subaru fell out of the portal from the sky into the first dimension. They both screamed, Subaru like a little girl, and he held on to Kamui the whole time until they landed head first onto hard ice and cracked their heads. Fortunately they were vampires, so they could recover almost instantly, though they still had a few bruises. Then Subaru whimpered to Kamui:

Subaru: Ow! Kamui, I have a headache and bunch of boo boos! Kiss them!

Subaru started crying and sucking his thumb. Kamui got up and scowled at Subaru and pushed him back down onto the ice.

Kamui: This wasn't how I wanted to start our journey! Now get up and stop acting like a four year old!

Subaru: But you're the one who pushed me down!

Kamui: Subaru, don't even get me started! I have no idea where we are, so you have to work with me! If that's even possible…

Subaru: Well where are we supposed to start? We're in the middle of nowhere.

Kamui: Yeah, I've kinda noticed. Let's start walking around and maybe we'll find someone. There's mountains heading west, so maybe there's a town at the bottom of it. Let's go.

Kamui and Subaru walked for a couple minutes through the barren ice land heading for the snow-capped mountains when they saw a tall figure in the distance approach them. From what they could see through the thick snowfall, the man had a bushy white overcoat and a staff.

Subaru: Hey look, there's a guy who might be able to help us!

Then Subaru started running towards him.

Kamui: Subaru wait! Ugh, this is why we get into these messes…

Subaru: Hey dude! Can you tell us where we are?

Man: Hello, I can see that you're not from around here. My name is Fai, and you're in Celes.

Kamui finally caught up with Subaru.

Kamui: Hey, sorry if my brother was bothering you. We're travelers and we just need to know where we are and if there's anywhere we can stay.

Fai: That's ok, I just told your brother that you're in Celes. Unfortunately, this is a bad time for you guys to be traveling here, but I can take you back to my place so you guys can get some rest. My name is Fai, by the way.

Kamui: Thanks Fai. My name is Kamui, and this is Subaru my twin brother.

Subaru: HI FAI!!!!!!!!!!!

Kamui: He has short-term memory loss, so if he's acting stupid that's why.

Subaru: Hey!

Just as he was about to slap Subaru, Kamui thought he saw a look of sadness in Fai's eyes for a moment.

Kamui: Hey, are you okay?

Fai: Yeah, let's get going.

* * *

~ At Seishirou's Hideout ~

Seishirou was at his super-secret hideout looking at a magical watch on his wrist. Through it, he could watch the twins on their journey. He smiled evilly and started to laugh.

Seishirou: Hm, so they're traveling dimensions are they? We'll see just how far they get. With my vampire powers, I'll now be able to catch up with them as quickly as they can run away from me. They won't have a chance now that I can catch them. I've been waiting years for this…my ultimate plan to become immortal will be complete! Mwahahaha –

Fuuma: Seishirou, what are you doing? You sound like you're on crack again.

Seishirou: Oh, hi Fuuma. As you can see, your older brother has finally succeeded in hunting a vampire! And what's best, the vampire I got the blood from has a twin, so I'll surely live forever! And with my tracker, I can see everywhere they go so I can stalk them even more! Mwahahaha –

Fuuma: Okay Seishirou, I get it. And again, I don't really care what you do. I'm a treasure hunter, not a vampire hunter. I'm going away for awhile.

Seishirou: Where?

Fuuma: I don't know, anywhere I might find valuable treasures.

Seishirou: Whatever, I've got my eye on the most valuable treasures right now, something more valuable than gold…immortality!

Without replying, Fuuma left the hideout in search of his treasures.

* * *

~ Back at Fai's place ~

Fai: Here's some snacks and blankets. Hopefully this fire is warm enough for you guys.

Subaru: You bet it is! This is the most awesomest castle ever!

Kamui: Yeah, thanks for everything.

Fai: No problem. Do you mind if I ask why you guys are traveling?

Kamui: Well, Subaru kindof started this little problem back in the world we came from, so let's just say we're running away from this guy who's been stalking us. We've just started our journey and this is the first world we've come to.

Fai: That sounds tough. Unfortunately, you may want to leave this world as soon as possible.

Subaru: Why?

Fai: There's been a mysterious killer here around Celes lately. No one really knows for sure who it is. He picks off innocent civilians one by one, and he needs to be stopped. Unfortunately, we don't have that much information on him just yet, because anyone who confronts him always ends up killed.

Subaru: Ahhhhh! Me scared!

Kamui: Shut up and let him finish!

Fai: But don't worry, I'm a wizard and I'm going after the killer.

Subaru: Why? Aren't you afraid that you're going to die?

Kamui: Weren't you afraid you were going to die when you gave – well, you know…

Subaru: ???

Kamui: O_o

Fai: Uh, anyway, I have a strong magical ability unlike the other civilians of this town, so hopefully I'll be able to defeat the killer sometime soon. But if I were you guys, I wouldn't stay here too long. You don't want two stalkers on your backs.

Kamui: Yeah, we weren't planning on staying long anyway. _He_ might catch up…

There was a long pause until King Ashura came into the room.

King Ashura: Hello Fai, excuse me for interrupting. Who are your guests?

Fai: Hello your majesty, please come in. This is Kamui and Subaru. They're traveling dimensions to get away from a stalker. It kindof sounds like the killer we have here.

King Ashura: Yes, it does. If you two are friends of Fai, you're welcome to stay here as long as you need. Our castle is heavily protected, so you should be safe here.

Kamui: Thanks, we'll try not to stay too long. We have to get going as soon as possible.

King Ashura: Fai, please show them to their room.

Fai: Of course.

* * *

~ Later that night ~

It was 11:59 p.m. Subaru couldn't sleep for his fear of Seishirou and the killer on the loose, so he just laid there, staring out the window. Suddenly out of the corner of his eye, Subaru thought he saw the shadowy figure of a man outside his window. He was still half asleep, so he couldn't tell exactly who it was, but he could just make out the sword he was holding and an evil smile on the man's face. Then as the clock struck 12, he saw the man begin to say something, and heard the words in the back of his mind: _I'm coming for you, and there will be no escape. _That did it for Subaru. He sat up from the bed and started to scream.

Subaru: AAHHHHHHHH!!!!! KAMUI WAKE UP!!!!!!!

Kamui: (sleepily) Subaru – (yawn) what is it now?

Just then Fai came running into the room.

Fai: What's wrong!?! I heard you scream!

Subaru: T-t-th-the-ki-kill-killer!!!!

Subaru pointed to window where he had seen the figure of the man, but there was nothing to be seen outside but stars.

Fai: Huh?

Subaru: He-he's gone!

Kamui: I knew something like this would happen. Sorry about that, he's a little paranoid. Or a lot.

Subaru: But it's true! I saw the killer outside the window holding a sword! And he whispered something and I heard it in the back of my mind –

Kamui: That's enough with your childish games Subaru! Go back to sleep and stop worrying over nothing!

Subaru began to whimper as he held his blanket over his mouth.

Fai: This might have been my fault. I guess I shouldn't have told you about the killer.

Subaru: THE KILLER!!!!!!!!! What if it's Seish –

Kamui: Quiet you. Anyway, it's not you're fault Fai. Subaru's just a baby, but he'll get over it eventually.

Fai: Still, I'm very sorry about worrying you, Subaru.

Subaru: Don't apologize, just say that you believe me!

King Ashura: What's going on in here?

Subaru: Ahhh!

Subaru hid his head under the covers.

King Ashura: Are you alright?

Subaru: Uh, yeah, you just startled me for a second.

King Ashura: There's no need to worry. We've stationed guards at every corner of the castle, so I can assure that there will be no signs of the killer tonight.

Kamui: Thanks, he'll be okay now.

King Ashura: Alright, goodnight.

Fai walked out of the room with Ashura following behind. But as he walked out, Ashura flashed an evil smile at Subaru. Subaru cringed as the King closed the door.

Subaru: Kamui, I wanna leave this place right now!

Kamui: Look you idiot, stop embarrassing me and making yourself look like a retard. Seriously, what is your problem?

Subaru: I don't know, something about that King Ashura guy just creeps me out…

Kamui: What are you talking about? He's the nicest King ever! He doesn't even know us and he offered us to stay here as long as we want!

Subaru: But it just seems like there's something wrong with him...

Kamui: Subaru, there's something wrong with _YOU_. Look, we're leaving in the morning anyway, so just go to sleep and stop worrying. And don't mention to anyone that we're vampires! You almost spilled our secret back there!

Subaru: Sorry Kamui, I'll try my best.

Kamui didn't reply after that. Subaru tried to go back to sleep, and even though he didn't see the figure of the man again that night, he couldn't sleep thinking about the words he had heard in the back of his head a few moments ago. And little did he know that Ashura was listening to their whole conversation outside the door.

* * *

Fai: I hope you've enjoyed your stay here. I wish you guys wouldn't have to go so soon, but I guess it's for the best. And again, I'm very sorry about last night.

Kamui: Don't worry about it.

Subaru didn't say anything.

King Ashura: Thank you for staying at my palace. We wish you the best of luck on you journey.

Kamui: Thanks, and good luck with the killer.

King Ashura: Don't worry, he'll be gone in no time with Fai around.

Fai: Hehe…(smiles sheepishly)

A new portal opened up and Kamui and Subaru stepped into it.

Fai: Goodbye!

Subaru waved goodbye, and as he did he saw King Ashura flash an evil smile once more, but shook it off as he told himself it wouldn't matter once they got to the next world.


End file.
